reigngamefandomcom-20200215-history
Reign 3 Hall of Fame
This is the Reign 3 Hall of Fame. Round summaries from Round 6 and beyond may also be found here. Rankings Italics denotes an alliance that has been discontinued with the leader now inactive or has retired from Reign. Round 1 * Gold: Azarath (Alliance: GroupHug) - 139 land * Silver: theoldguy2 (Alliance: GroupHug) - 114 land * Bronze: Kill_Red (Alliance: RelaxItsMe) - 102 land Round 2 * Gold: theoldguy2 (Alliance: LaCosaNostra) - 270 land * Silver: Kill_Red (Alliance: Faithless) - 245 land * Bronze: Jabby (Alliance: exUSSR) - 237 land Round 3 * Gold: theuprising (Alliance: Faithless) - 278 land * Silver: Azarath (Alliance: Koalalition) - 234 land * Bronze: Hoyt (Alliance: Koalalition) - 153 land Round 4 * Gold: Binx (Alliance: Faithless) - 291 land * Silver: Haseo (Alliance: Faithless) - 209 land * Bronze: Kill_Red (Alliance: Faithless) - 192 land Round 5 This was a two month round * Gold: The_Boss (Alliance: EOM) - 337 land * Silver: Azarath (Alliance: Koalalition) - 323 land * Bronze: smallville (Alliance: -=BetaR=-) - 312 land Round 6 Round Summary * Gold: Kill_Red (Alliance: Faithless) - 136 land * Silver: Archer (Alliance: Black Wind) - 125 land * Bronze: smallville (Alliance: Faithless) - 117 land Round 7 Round Summary * Gold: sanket (Alliance: Feared) - 136 land * Silver: Loki (Alliance: Aweful Whale)- 133 land * Bronze: pink_panther (Alliance: Feared-Z) - 131 land Round 8 Round Summary * Gold: Azarath (Alliance: BlackWind) - 206 land * Silver - Tied: sanju (Alliance: Feared) - 176 land * Silver - Tied: Aspen (Alliance: ZOMG) - 176 land * Bronze: theuprising (Alliance: Faithless) - 115 land Round 9 Round Summary * Gold: Archer (Alliance: Blackwind) - 160 land * Silver: Mimi (Alliance: Relax Its Me) - 151 land * Bronze: Aspen (Alliance: Blackwind) - 130 land Round 10 Round Summary * Gold - Tied: xjustinx (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 175 land * Gold - Tied: JtTeE (Alliance: Blackwind) - 175 land * Silver: Curveypencil (Alliance: Feared) - 112 land * Bronze: Archer (Alliance: Blackwind) - 107 land Round 11 Round Summary * Gold: Morgadeshou (Alliance: Blackwind) - 162 land * Silver: Aitua (Alliance: Pero Menti) - 155 land * Bronze - Tied: bpxtn3 (Alliance: Feared) - 130 land * Bronze - Tied: Edric Kel (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 130 land Round 12 Round Summary * Gold: danielpena (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 214 land * Silver: Mimi (Alliance: Blackwind) - 187 land * Bronze: Sanket (Alliance: Feared) - 146 land Round 13 Round Summary * Gold: dkedr (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 200 land * Gold: malcolmecks (Alliance: Feared) - 200 land * Gold: The_Boss (Alliance: Pero Menti) - 200 land * Silver: MrNuck (Archer) (Alliance: The Varden) - 181 land * Bronze: guessit (Alliance: Feared) - 173 land * Bronze: skaz (Alliance: Feared) - 173 land Round 14 Round Summary * Gold: race122 (Alliance: Feared) - 192 land * Silver: Soap (Alliance: Pero Menti) - 169 land * Bronze: shnyzz (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 167 land Round 15 Round Summary *'Gold': Redwood839 (Alliance: Feared) - 230 land *'Silver: '''Bamba (Alliance: The Lost Crew) - 194 land *'Bronze:: Morgadeshou (Alliance: The Varden) - 193 land Round 16 *'''Gold: xjustinx, of The Varden, reaching 204 land. *'Silver:' smallville, of The Lost Crew, reaching 192 land. *'Bronze:' Kycanns, of Feared, reaching 189 land. Round 17 * Gold: TheBanker, of World Bank, reaching 234 land. * Silver: bpxtn3, of Feared, reaching 204 land. *''' Bronze:' dkedr, of The Lost Crew, reaching 192 land. Round 18 *' Gold:' galaxy, of Feared-X, reaching 260 land. *' Silver:' The_Boss, of Faithle$$, reaching 258 land. *' Bronze:' Sayter, of The Lost Crew, reaching 231 land. Round 19 *' Gold:' theuprising, of FaiThLeSs-R, reaching 224 land. *' Silver:' t-bone, of Cuz Im Awesome, reaching 210 land. *' Bronze:' reset1, of FaiThLeSs-R, reaching 204 land. Round 20 *' Gold:' TheBanker, of The Akatsuki, reaching 251 land. *' Silver:' xdanielx135, of N.O.R.M.L, reaching 238 land. *' Bronze:' Legion, of MOO MOO, reaching 222 land. Round 21 *' Gold:' Ninjabunnies, of Relax Its Me, reaching 279 land. *' Silver:' Sasdrg, of Special OPS, reaching 259 land. *' Bronze:' Swapnil1, of Feared, reaching 252 land. Round 22 *' Gold:' Huskyracing7, of FearedSolo, reaching 234 land. *' Silver:' ketchup, of MOO MOO, reaching 221 land. *' Bronze:' Butcher07, of KnightsOctagon, reaching 183 land. Round 23 *' Gold:' LoneWarrior, of SecondRepublic, reaching 252 land. *' Gold:' smallville, of Unbalanced, reaching 252 land. *' Silver:' MrNuck, of MInas Tirith, reaching 202 land. *' Bronze:' bpxtn3, of Unbalanced, reaching 187 land. Round 24 *' Gold:' dirwood83, of SecondRepublic, reaching 235 land. *' Silver:' Organizer, of Tsuki no Me, reaching 225 land. *' Bronze:' Iizitalian, of Tsuki no Me, reaching 216 land. Round 25 *' Gold:' KiZhou, of , reaching 273 land. *' Silver:' jednou, of , reaching 270 land. *' Bronze:' Huskyracing7, of , reaching 260 land. Round 26 *' Gold:' sangeenk, of Unbalanced, reaching 215 land. *' Silver:' KiZhou, of Menacing Title, reaching 200 land. *' Bronze:' guessit, of ~~Feared~~, reaching 198 land. Round 27 *' Gold:' Sylder, of Vafer Lupos, reaching 167 land. *' Gold:' Canti, of LoTR, reaching 167 land. *' Silver:' Aspen, of Unbalanced, reaching 166 land. *' Bronze:' SadPanda, of Feared, reaching 153 land. Round 28 *' Gold:' IncrediBull, of Complexity, reaching 241 land. *' Silver:' soap, of Legio XIII, reaching 238 land. *' Bronze: MrNuck, of The Lonely Mtn, reaching 220 land. Round 29 * Gold:' Flash, of , reaching 114 land. *' Silver:' Sasdrg, of , reaching 108 land. *' Silver:' Ninjabunnies, of , reaching 108 land. *' Bronze:' Atomic, of , reaching 107 land. Round 30 *' Gold:' JtTeE, of , reaching 225 land. *' Silver:' xdanielx135, of , reaching 171 land. *' Bronze:' dirwood83, of , reaching 168 land. Round 31 *' Gold:' JtTeE, of , reaching 162 land. *' Silver:' KiZhou, of , reaching 159 land. *' Bronze:' sangeenk, of , reaching 153 land. Round 32 *' Gold:' The_Boss, of , reaching 205 land. *' Silver:' KiZhou, of , reaching 189 land. *' Bronze:' soap, of , reaching 187 land. Round 33 *' Gold:' LoneWarrior, of ShIn-RA City, reaching 163 land. *' Silver:' Flash, of Haribo, reaching 140 land. *' Bronze:' Downpour93, of Eternal, reaching 135 land. Round 34 *'Gold: dirwood83, of , reaching 123 land. *'''Silver: gamer8bit, of , reaching 113 land. *'Bronze: '''TheRedDevil, of , reaching 111 land. Round 35 *'Gold:' WhatsNArcher, of sonotblackwind, reaching 171 land. *'Gold:' Kill_Red, of Faithless, reaching 171 land. *'Silver: xxpho3nixx, of WhatWhatInThe, reaching 156 land. *'Bronze: '''theuprising, of Faithless, reaching 147 land. Round 36 *'Gold: 'Morgadeshou, of , reaching 107 land. *'Silver: MrNuck, of , reaching 104 land. *'Bronze: '''bluenocture, of , reaching 100 land. Round 37 *'Gold: xxpho3nixx, of Teemos Bros, reaching 170 land. *'''Silver: RRRpyro, of Alba Vittoria, reaching 162 land. *'Silver:' MrNuck, of Some Players, reaching 162 land. *'Bronze: '''Aspen, of Empire, reaching 135 land. Round 38 *'Gold:' *'Silver:' *'Bronze:' Round 39 *'Gold: KiZhou, of , reaching 104 land. *'Silver: '''FAUJamie, of , reaching 103 land. *'Bronze: 'TheRedDevil, of , reaching 101 land. Round 40 *'Gold: Flash, of Empire, reaching 167 land. *'Gold:' kiltec, of Faithless, reaching 167 land. *'Silver: '''sangeenk, of Empire, reaching 156 land. *'Bronze: TrudeShip, of , reaching 153 land *'''Bronze: jimmy3legs, of Faithless, reaching 153 land. Round 142 * Gold: '''archer, of DarkBreeze, 99 land * '''Silver: '''Katje30, of Trolls Reunion, 95 land * '''Bronze: '''Backstreet, of Warsaw Pact, 66 land Round 143 * '''Gold: '''Katje30, 86 land * '''Silver: '''MrRigoberto, 67 land * '''Bronze: idk man Round 144 Coming soon